


Momentum

by MR01



Series: Mend [7]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Clifford is just happy that he isn't called Robotman in this place, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, Larry takes a forced break from being Negative Man, M/M, Porn With Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Doubt, Sexuality Crisis, They are stuck in an Alternative Universe therefore are throwing caution to the wind, Timeline Shenanigans, until they break free or are let out at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "In perfect world you are a man of flesh and blood, not metal scraped up from garbage Niles had boy scout here find in a junkyard."Cliff looks at him, his head tilting slightly and Larry bets money that if he weren't a robot it would be easier to see confusion and possibly fear in his eyes."And you, Air-force pilot. Don't get me started on you." Mr. Nobody snapped his fingers and all of a sudden his world goes dark.





	1. Here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Doom Patrol' I love all the characters and storyline though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this chapter tommorow probably.

* * *

This morning when the squad of makeshift super heroes woke up they were summoned by Victor, their temporary, self imposed leader. 

Telling them to hurry it along because they received a letter specific to the residents of Doom Manor. 

Naturally, none of the team members show up on time.

Not by lack of trying or with intention of disrespect but today was really not a good day for any of them.

Niles was rescued a couple of days ago and he was out on the road again. Texting them saying that Jane is with him.

Being a not so happy camper but that was to be expected and they are all-around fine.

That they would be bringing a new addition into the fold. 

Garfield Logan, a kind kid with a past he might not care to discuss just yet with anyone but a great attitude and in his opinion addition to their group.

He had asked Victor to stay a few days longer to hold the place down.

While he was away with Gar so that he didn't have to bid adieu to his new found friends-family.

When the group finally gets over themselves long enough to grace him with their presence they individually look like they crossed their own Hell's to get here.

"Welcome everyone, it's not like you guys are just over forty minutes late. But whatever let's get this ball rolling. So first things. This letter."

He holds up the letter to show them. "As I was saying. I skimmed through it real quick. It is basically an invitation to a ball. Address to us of all people. So who wants to go?" 

He looks at the group and so far the only person who looks remotely interested is Rita.

"Well whatever you choose is fine with me. But just to let you guys and lady know I called Dr. Caulder to verify."

"He took a look at it. Saying it was legit. That we are in no danger if we go. And it's a safe place for anyone around us."

Now that he gets that out of the way he feels the atmosphere lighten up and just as Victor gets ready to start the second message of the day to the group.

They hear a rumbling sound getting louder before they feel the house shake. They are seriously hoping that it's an earthquake and not a Villain or something terrorizing their City.

* * *

Suddenly the sounds of breaking objects and the feeling of the earth moving stop and they come face to face with the distorted figure of Mr. Nobody.

Their squad gets into formation. Ready to attack if, when they make any sudden movements.

"So sorry to visit out of the blue. Just show up without food or drinks but I bring news. My favorite little misfits. Pardon, dare I say superheroes."

"I've taken Niles and kidnapped an actual child to boot. Don't fret over them, they won't die. I just want to test them and you. You can say it with me now. This will be a group effort." 

"You give him back. We saved him. Defeated you fair and square. Back off now." Rita takes off a shoe and throws it at him.

Missing completely because he vanishes only to reappear next to Cliff but the effort isn't lost on him.

"Begone Rita, Victor. Enjoy yourselves." He snaps his fingers only to get punched by Cliff and he falls to the ground.

Standing up as if nothing happened Cliff turns to look at at him. "Where's Jane?"

Mr. Nobody ignores his question. Continuing his monologue as if there were an audience present. 

He stares at Cliff and the robot man barely resists the urge to take a step back.

He really does not want to be a brain on the floor.

He has had enough of that to last a lifetime even if it was not Mr. Nobody's fault.

 "In perfect world you are a man of flesh and blood, not metal scraped up from garbage Niles had boy scout here find in a junkyard."

Cliff looks at him, his head tilting slightly and Larry bets money that if he weren't a robot it would be easier to see confusion and possibly fear in his eyes.

"And you, Air-force plot. Don't get me started on you." Mr. Nobody snapped his fingers and all of a sudden his world goes dark.

* * *

 When he awakens it is to birds chirping away above him and a dark blue sky.

He blinks a couple of times, removing his sunglasses. Throwing them somewhere on the grass nearby as he moves to stand.

Larry sees a human next him and is definitely confused not only about that and his location but also at the fact that he isn't dead. 

He feels better too, lighter than ever before.

Not so shitty, negative or in pain which is just so strange.

Standing up he looks around, as far as he can see he doesn't recognize this place.

"Well shit. Where are we now? This clearly isn't Midway City."

He is startled by the person next to him waking up and yelling all of a sudden.

Saying.

"Aw fuck!" And screaming as he blinks rapidly looking just as confused if not slightly more so than him.

"Hey, now. Cliff?" Larry looks him over. Confusion etching his features.

Walking slightly closer to him but keeping a safe distance just in case this goes south.

Checking for injuries then surveys the surrounding area to see if he can find a wallet or something.

"Yeah. Who else would it be and what?"

Larry notices that Cliff has beautiful blue eyes, looks pretty tall.

Now that he's standing he is still much taller than him even without his robot armor and has dark brown hair.

Larry thinks him quite handsome if he's honest.

He stops staring long enough to get the words.

"Fine. Look we gotta stay calm..and apparently, you can look at the plus side. You are not a robot anymore? At least for the time being."

Larry smiles at him politely but it fades when he sees Cliff pointing at him as if he's seen a ghost.

"Dude, why are your bandages blowing up smoke? Take them off."

"Hang, hang on." Larry makes a noise of struggle as he yanks at his bandages and he sees clear, untarnished skin.

He just stares at his hands in utter disbelief as they shake a little in his surprise.

His moment of awe is cut short when he hears Cliff's note of excitement.

"I can see my dick! You can see my dick? Please tell me that you can see my dick, Larry. Larry?!" 

Larry turns to see Cliff with his pants down to his knees, not an ounce of shame to him as Larry spins on his heels.

Closing his eyes automatically. He is no stranger to naked people but Cliff is on his team and it's a little weird.

"What? No. I don't want to look at your dick, put it away."

He quickly moves to pick up his bandages to distract himself but they are both unable to do a thing as they see them burn to ash.

"All I'm saying is that you're gay and I have a dick. You haven't really been with anyone in sixty plus years."

"I'm not saying that you have to do this or trying to be an asshat here but what if releasing your, our sexual frustrations helps?"

"And if it doesn't work, Cliff?" Larry's question isn't sarcastic or to humor him, it's out there and honest. 

"Would it be so bad. I didn't think I would ever roll that way before mainly because I was swimming in pussy." Cliff smiles ecstatically as he looks his way as he continues.

"I got married straight outta highschool. I was real good at my job, made a career out of it."

"Was a famous and rich NASCAR driver. But honestly holy shit dude, you are-were a fine ass man."

Larry feels his heart speed up as a blush encompasses his features.

It has been a really long time since anyone has complimented him so openly or so unabashedly up front with it.

"We are stuck who knows where and you, you-" Larry stops himself mid-speech, his  tone softening as he ends it abruptly.

Don't get him wrong he had wanted to rant, to say something about how their friends are MIA while Niles and Garfield are held hostage by Mr. Nobody but he doesn't rule out the thought.

"We have to find a way out of here. Help me do that. Let's just stick together and look around okay." 

"Fine, I guess." 


	2. There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff and Larry set up camp. They don't find water or people.

They walk forward what feels like about four miles and so far there is no signs of a civilization around or pedestrians for that matter.

They are both tired and hungry. Seeing no ending to the grasslands in sight.

 "Hey I'm all for finding out where we are and how to get out of here but when we find it do you really want to leave that badly?"

Cliff holds his hands up in a 'I'm not done talking yet' motion before Larry can counter his words.

"Because and I know this will sound a little fucked up here but I don't..so there's that."

He does a 'you can have the floor' hand motion as he slows his pace to just walking real slow now.

"Honestly I don't think it matters. We gotta get outta here. Our friends hell possibly the world is in danger."

"I'm not saying we are going to save everyone or handle everything that comes out way correctly but I refuse to live in a fantasy land. I've lost too much to ignore it all or be blind to it."

Larry turns to face him, a sad look to his features before he hides behind a mask of indifference as he continues walking again.

Just thinking that if he continues straight ahead he is bound to at least find a river or whatever passes for water here.

He thinks that the subject is dropped and that they have a difference in opinions but that they are on the same page now.

"Huh k, cool cool cool. Well I gotta pee. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Cliff stops walking and Larry gives him the benefit of the doubt as he keeps waking.

 Cliff finds some trees to hide behind as Larry decides that where he is at is as good a makeshift shelter as any so he sets up camp by taking a seat on the floor then kicking off his shoes.

 When Cliff returns he brings some branches with him thinking that even though the weather is currently fantastic it is still currently daytime and by nighttime this place could be a whole different ballpark.

"How long do you think we will be here. Like, realistically what are our chances of survival. You think we'll die here?"

"I don't know but if our eyes don't deceive us and for the time being we are truly human then we cannot survive long without food much less water."

"So we need a game plan. Right now all I've got is that we wait until dawn but any more than that is just pointless until we can find water or signs of life."

* * *

After a few hours and neither being able to find rest decided to split up. Thinking along the lines 'divide and conquer' but they came up with nothing beyond what they had already seen.

Still Larry finds it in himself to humor Cliff and be slightly hopeful at least enough to get the words out. "So you find anything?"

"Only that taking a dump in the forest isn't as fun as it sounds but to answer your question. Nope, you?"

Larry mumbles the word 'shit' as he runs a hand over his face. His features showing irritation.

"Crap. No. And you know what makes things all the worse? This place is so damn beautiful. Have you seen the flowers. I hate it."

"How much I definitely wouldn't mind staying here if it was not under such awful circumstances."

He sighs. "Yeah, well at least now we know that splitting up wasn't as productive as I had hoped. We are on the same boat. And I'm going to take a nap."

Larry simply leaves as Cliff watches him silently. He wants to see if he can do something to help.

Still he knows so far all he has come up with leaves him empty handed and just as clueless as before. Despite his efforts or good intentions.

By the morning they haven't made much progress and both are tired. Hangry even. It just isn't nice.

It is only been a few more hours and Cliff is pretty sure he's already lost it. He doesn't give a flying fuck however. He is pissed off and he will be heard.

"You know what. Fuck you Mr. Nobody, you dismembered fuck!" Cliff screams at the top of his lungs.

And yells a new string of curse words because he is just not having it anymore. Larry calls out his name in a soothing manner.

As if he was cool with letting him vent out his frustrations at first but is now saying he doesn't want him to push it. He is remembering himself and that it's not just his life on the line here.

Is starting to calm down when a blinding light forces them both to close their eyes.

When they open them again they are in a new scenery. It seems they are now at an empty sports bar and right in front of them is a banquet of food.

"What the shit now?"


	3. Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff eats and Larry looks at stars

* * *

They look around the bar and don't catch a soul around. What they first notice is a large, inviting table full of food and drinks. They are hungry but that can wait. 

Seeing empty chairs, clean floors, fully stocked restrooms and even finding a functional radio.

It all makes Cliff wonder just why he did not at least consider the idea of opening a bar.

This one here looks decent, like it could have made for a nice or simple life. One with profits and good people, he could have even had regular customers.

Before everything was you know shot to shit. Clara had seemed to like it, know the place in Florida well enough.

He hates that State. It never fails to rile up memories.

Then he thinks of his wonderful daughter and his new found family. The state of the world. He reconsideres his stay here while looking around.

After a few minutes he and Larry meet up. They decide to give up and in as they take a seat. 

It's Cliff that the first move as Larry taps his fingers against the table.

His face on his other hand looking like he is nice mixture of bored and tired. Possibly hungry but Cliff isn't sure.

All he knows is that he himself is ready to dig in. He has to make up for lost time.

For all his talk he was a little hesitant at first but it has been what feels like weeks since he arrived here. It's only been a short time though.

He thinks it is just his nerves at him wholeheartedly expecting disappointment.

Grabbing a plate and a fork he grabs a handful of wings. Larry's interest seems to reignite as he stares at him all this time.

Watching him as if he is tempted to just give in and start eating because he's hungry yet he is weary. Guarded.

He thinks this might be a trap but Cliff is driving his fears away slowly as he takes a few bites while looking practically surprised then in love and now he is congratulating Mr. Nobody on a job well done.

Thinking the guy might be sicko all things considered but the wings he's _eating_ are on point so there's that. "Lar. Larry. You should try them, you have no idea what you're missing out on dude."

Cliff licks his fingers as he pushes a plate towards him then grabs a table cloth to clean his hands. He can't seem to find any napkins.

"I'm going to take a walk. Maybe I'll try them later." Larry doesn't necessarily look at him as Cliff keeps eating. Simply having the time of his life. 

First he saw his dick and now this. He is happy like in a 'I know it's selfish but let me have this' type of way and he's made his peace with the thought.

He has been human for a relatively short while yet now that he has a taste of his old life he really isn't willing to let go of the feelings so willy-nilly.

Cliff watches him. He doesn't take it personally. Chalks it up to disgust or hunger yet a deep-seated unwillingness to let anyone in on it. Restraint.

Lawrence just seems like the type.

 "Okay suit yourself. I'll save you some but just look here, there's plenty of food to go around."

Cliff focuses exclusively on his food now and he thinks that the moment Larry leaves he is going to hunt down the radio again.

He wonders if he can still call himself the Karaoke King then wants to laugh as he thinks he is definitely going to test it out.

"Thanks but I'm not going to eat it Cliff. And if you are really bent on getting poisoned via wings, cheeseburgers or fries be my guest."

"By the way if nothing happens in five minutes you could also try rationing."

Larry gives him a curt smile and Cliff is thinking that Larry might have been vegan or vegetarian.

Maybe a high class kind of special because he clearly does not care for regular food.

Still he cleans his mouth and looks Larry in the eyes as he speaks.

Cliff fears little yet it doesn't include an ex mummy or a dismembered fuck toying with him.

"If Nobody was gonna kill me I sincerely hope it's with food. That's like the way to go aside from a hero's death I suppose. Yet almost always even those are cop outs in lieu of a shitty picture."

* * *

By the time Cliff is done eating and singing his life away Larry has already made a campfire.

Cliff had felt some kind of way so she brought Larry a few pb&j sandwiches out of supplies he found in the kitchen. 

He realized a little late that he had cut them up as he often used to for his daughter or Jane but the deed was done and he has already walked outside.

He sits a little too close as they stare up at the sky and Larry gives him a small smile in return before turning to look at the stars.

Cliff hands over the plate questioning if this was a smart move or not because this feels a little much but not enough now all at once.

Larry takes a bite of his sandwich without question or complaints, a comeback this time which has Cliff somewhat surprised.

And he's still himself, his human self. He missed breathing and eating.

Hell he missed taking a dump. While he is here he is truly enjoying his life.

They have yet to find any information that can potentially get him out of here. Or other people for that matter.

"Let's go inside and call it a night, I'm beat Cliff. Thanks for the food though if this is what finally kills me. I will be haunting you."

Larry takes his food to go as he moves to stand. Kicking dirt onto the fire then heading for shelter.

The weather is still pleasant which is surprising to say the least. Still he doesn't want to risk it.

* * *

The next morning is more than less the same. This time Larry actually eats like he means it which Cliff finds a little endearing which he then thinks is probably weird but whatever.

The day goes by quickly and slowly then is rotates like a schedule. Larry shows off his Karaoke skills which Cliff simply loves.

It is a gift, honestly and they have fun trying to out-do each other in music knowledge.

To give credit where it's due, Cliff ends up finding an almost too shredded to be useful map of the area witch he kinda guesses is progress.

 Once they stop for the night they are eating smoked pork. They had returned to the bar to find a box of white, milk and dark chocolate truffles.

To say it is some of the best food they have tasted in a long time would be absolutely accurate.

For a barren place there has not been a day that they have gone hungry yet and the weather is just nice.

This is beginning to feel more like a vacation as apposed to a hostage situation and under worse circumstances they would possibly be somewhat more worried.  

This time Cliff lit up the grill and made them roasted chicken. They are sitting in a booth when Cliff's hand moves of its own accord to wipe at a stray eyelash on Larry's face.

Mumbling the words. "You have a little something" As he touches his face so gently and for a second or two Larry catches him staring at him.

Really watching as if he wants to say something, hell make a move but he's having doubts.

Larry presses his lips together before licking them slightly. All of a sudden he is really thirsty and his heart is beating a little quicker.

His voice is just as low yet there's a hint of command to it as he lets out the words.

"Hey Cliff. Just kiss me."


	4. Stem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw the episode before the season finale and holy shit guys. It was fantastic af.

* * *

Those words seem to break the spell and Cliff is blinking quickly as he backs up a little. 

"I.. cannot.," He doesn't know what say now or do. He is not gay or having an identity crisis he thinks he was just really horny earlier.

And that if dealing with Flex to get to Mr. Nobody earlier on Danny the street taught him anything.

It is that he didn't want to lie to himself or anyone again if he could help it.

Larry takes his hands off of the table. They are trembling slightly and his face is flushed.

He wants to excuse him, to get out. He is so embarrassed.

It's just been a really long..long time since he has so much as thought of even flirting with anyone. 

He feels like such a loser. How could he read the room that badly? 

"I gotta pee. Be right back. Excuse me will you."

Larry takes a minute to get to the bar which is located in the opposite direction of the restrooms and grabs a handful of beers.

Before snapping off the kids on a few heading out the door.

* * *

 He looks put out and hot as fire as he walks towards the entrance.

Cliff wants to say something as he watches it all play out in real time.

Honestly he feels like such a cuck.

Thinking that it's all his fault because he led him on with all his comments and staring earlier.

And his heart is beating about 230 miles per minute. 

Cliff had wanted to fuck him earlier. To kiss him like he meant it seconds ago. 

He's just stating facts. But now that he's had milliseconds to actually think about it.

This situation with his brain, his heart and not just his dick. 

He understands what he has done and what he has to do.

His thinking if he had gone through with this, kissed him.

That he and Larry would catch feelings at least momentarily. 

With that face and body, that attitude. Or his respectfully kind words, educated conversations and all around great personality. 

It would be impossible not to.

He'd say 'good luck sis.'  That he would prey for them. Anyone crazy enough to  think it doable.

What would have happened then if one of them dies here or they somehow manage to escape unscathed and he can no longer feel anything because he's a God damned robot.

Thinking that by that logic Larry will definitely feel a little bad. Sure.

If he had wanted to actually go through with this and not make it out to be a pity kiss or fuck realistically.

Because Cliff wouldn't have let him go without cumming hard a few really good..fun times.

Still Cliff watched him leave as he bites into his food. 

No longer feeling hungry but he wants something to do because simply sitting here still is a real challenge to him.

Feeling an overwhelming desire to go out and looking for him to apologize. 

* * *

 Larry takes another drink. Having already finished three bottles he moves to stand.

After what feels like an hour but is realistically a handful of minutes he walks back into the bar.

"You know what? Fuck you Cliff. I really wanted you to kiss me and honestly it wasn't just because I haven't been with anyone since JFK."

He takes a seat across from him and he is somewhat buzzed. Now he feels like a really big jerk. 

"You fucked JFK. Holy shit dude."


End file.
